


Creampuff's Bad Dreams

by Carmilla_Deluxe



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Deluxe/pseuds/Carmilla_Deluxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cream's been having bad dreams, and Amy runs into Rouge at the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creampuff's Bad Dreams

"What a delicious looking creampuff~ Maybe I should have a taste." Rouge had a mischievous grin on her face. She watched Cream struggle against the red silk ropes and laughed.

The bat approached her prey slowly, letting each clack of her heels echo through the darkened room. Cream continued to wriggle and twist in her chair, her face red and her heart beating at a furious pace.

Rouge leaned in close to Cream, to her neck so Cream could feel her warm breath against her fur. Rouge bit down on the bunny, but just a bit. Certainly not hard enough to draw blood.

"Aahhnnn!" Cream let out a pained moan.

"Enjoying yourself?" Rouge asked, laughing.

"N-no! Let me go!"

"Do you reeeaaaally want me to let you go?" Rouge slid her finger up along Creams delicate waist, sending shivers up the rabbit’s spine. Cream said nothing, and Rouge leaned in for a kiss-

Cream suddenly woke up. Her heart was beating just as fast as in the dream. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself.

"Nnn… Cream, is everything okay?" Amy asked, still half asleep.

"Y-yes, Amy. Don’t worry."

"Okay…" Amy went back to sleep.Eventually, so did Cream.

* * *

"I’m home~" Amy called out. She took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. Cream was washing dishes and humming a tune Amy didn’t know.

"How was your trip?" Cream asked.

"Went well. They had some carrot cake for half off so I bought one for us." Amy set a few grocery bags on the kitchen counter and started unloading them. "Oh, and I saw Rouge while I was there."

"O-oh?" Cream couldn’t hide her surprise, but Amy didn’t seem to notice.

"Yeah, she seems to be doing well. We talked for a bit and she asked how you were doing."

"What’d you tell her?"

"Oh, that you were fine, but were having trouble sleeping. She recommended a tea she said should help."

"That’s very kind of her…"

"Is everything okay?" Amy walked over and gave Cream a light hug.

"Y-yeah… It’s just… I don’t think I trust Rouge is all. She makes me uncomfortable."

"Really? I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I think she’s very kind though, even if she can be a bit intimidating."

"Are you sure of that?" Cream asked, eyes gazing absently at the floor.

Amy hugged the bunny tight. “Very sure. I was gonna have her over for dinner tonight, but I’ll call and reschedule. It can wait until you’re more comfortable with her being here.”

"A-are you sure? I don’t want to be a burden…" Cream sighed, then Amy kissed her on the cheek.

"I’m sure. My cute little creampuff comes first."

"Thank you, Amy."

"Anytime, hon."


End file.
